clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon
The Dungeon (also known as the lair of Scorn the Dragon King) was a zone in Club Penguin Island. It was a cave system consisting of four different areas, each filled with ruins of castles and slime, only accessible during the Medieval Party 2018. It could be accessed from the hill at the Beacon Boardwalk. Locations Hub The entrance to the dungeon is a circular room which connects to the Boardwalk through a tunnel. The hub is decorated with crystals and candles. In the center of the hub is a small pool of slime, where Scorn meets the player. At the north end of the hub, there are three doors. The northwest one leads to the slime spa, the northeast one leads to Scorn's pet slime's den, and the center one leads to Scorn's room, but it is initially closed until tasks are completed in the other two rooms. Slime spa The slime spa, as referred to by Scorn, is a large pool of slime with a winding path circling through it. There are six "Orbs of Unnbarr" here, each needs to be interacted with to remove one of the barricades on the door to Scorn's room. If a player re-enters this area after removing the barricade, the orbs will be reset, but activating them all again has no effect. Additionally, if the player ever falls in the slime, they will respawn back where they were prior. At the entrance, there is a ledge with the first orb, and a zipline which leads to floating chunks of stone and a rowboat floating in the slime, and a platform with the second orb. In the center of the pool there is a large platform with a dining table and many stools, a cooking area with a Vending Machine, as well as the third orb. There are some wood planks that connect to another platform, filled with various collectibles. Above this platform are three Scorn head statues, with green gem eyes. Each eye lights up when a orb is activated. West of the dining area is a spiral staircase leading to a path with the fourth orb, and metal gates that rise and fall. If a player is on one of the metal gates while they rise, they will be launched into the air. At the end of the path there is a tower with a fireplace and the fifth orb. There is a bridge leading to a geyser of slime that erupts every few seconds and launches players to the path above. In the above path, boulders roll down, squashing players if they collide, causing players to respawn at the start of the path. There are various outcroppings on the path, allowing players to wait for the boulders to pass. At the end of the path there is the sixth orb, and a ledge players can use to jump back to the entrance. Slime den The den of Scorn's pets, as he refers to it as, is a large room where players must battle slimes, either by attacking them with the Wooden Sword gear, which can be accessed from various stands around the den, or snowballs. The slimes attack in three waves. After defeating a wave, more slimes appear. Once all are defeated, one of the barricades on the door to Scorn's room is removed. If a player re-enters this area after removing the barricade, the slimes will reappear, but defeating them all again has no effect. At the entrance, there is a small curved path leading north to the main area. In the southwest, there are castle ruins and a wooden walkway above the slime surrounding the area. In the center, there is a wooden platform with thrones, carpeting, and curtains on the wall. In the northeast, there is a staircase on more ruins, which lead to a platform above the central platform. On this platform, there is a fireplace and anvil. Above this platform are three Scorn head statues, with green gem eyes. Each head's eyes light up when a wave of slimes is defeated. Scorn's room After the barricades are removed, Scorn's room can be accessed. Once here, Scorn challenges the player to a battle. In order to defeat him, snowballs must be thrown at him. Periodically, he charges up his dragon breath, indicated by a green circle on the ground, which appears for a few seconds. If a player is hit, this launches them down to the area below, and they must climb back up to Scorn to continue the battle. After enough snowballs are thrown, Scorn is defeated, and the player places the staff back in its original place. Scorn attempts to attack the player, but is turned to stone. A treasure chest then appears, allowing the Royal Tee and Scorn Tube to be obtained. If a player has already defeated Scorn and re-enters this area, Scorn will be defeated, but defeating him again has no effect. The area itself consists of a curved upper area and a lower area. Near the entrance there is a broken cage protruding from the wall. On the other end of the upper area there is a pedestal where the scepter Gary found belongs. South of the pedestal is a staircase connecting to the lower area. In the lower area, there are various knight helmets and swords on the ground. In the southwest there is a large wooden platform over the slime. Although not accessible, in the distance beyond the upper area, there is a slime pool with large bones, a slime waterfall, large chains, and various ruins. Collectibles :The following collectibles could be found here. Coins are also included. Gear :The following non-portable gear could be used here. Daily Challenges :The following zone-specific challenges could be completed here. Quick Chat messages :The following location-specific Quick Chat messages can be used here. Music Gallery Sneak peeks Slimes sneak peek.png MP2018SneakPeek2.jpg MP2018SneakPeek3.jpg MP2018SneakPeek4.jpg MP2018 Dungeon sneak peek.gif Names in other languages Category:2018 Category:Medieval Party 2018